1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hands-free handset for a cordless telephone, more particularly to a hands-free handset for a household cordless telephone to enable conduct of telephone conversations without holding the handset.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional cordless telephone for household use generally includes a base unit and a handset. The user can use the handset to make telephone from home or within a certain range thereof via wireless communication, which is quite convenient. However, the user has to hold the handset while conducting a telephone conversation. In many environments such as grocery stores and offices, as the user may need to work while conducting a telephone conversation, holding the handset is inconvenient.